


Labios

by sirem



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Esto iba a ser súper sucio y se quedó en súper moñas, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Lenguaje bastate cerdo porque no puedo evitar escribir como pienso, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirem/pseuds/sirem
Summary: Porque a veces cuando no sabes cómo decirlo, sí sabes cómo follar.





	Labios

**Author's Note:**

> Pues un fic cortito que se me ocurrió cuando estaban en Tenerife y descubrimos cómo era su habitación y que al final se volvió un poquito más soft de lo que pensaba, porque estos chicos me ponen el corazón blandito y no puedo evitarlo.
> 
> PD: Por los últimos acontecimientos de SPPF aviso: ¡No paséis este fic, sobre todo, no se lo paséis a Agoney! Respetad a los autores, compartid solo con gente de vuestra confianza y que sepáis que no lo va a pasar a los interesados y respetad la cuarta pared, por favor.
> 
> PD2: Evidentemente esto no es real, es fruto de mi imaginación y de varios kinks raros que salen cuando menos lo esperas.

Raoul está a punto de llegar y aún no se hace a la idea de tenerle allí, en Adeje. En las torres que no son torres.  
Corta el hilo de pensamientos rápido. Joder, los memes esos de internet son muy pegadizos, más cuando son de Miriam. Ellaaaaa (Basta, Agoney).

Aparca en el parking del aeropuerto. No puede subir a buscarlo porque si ya es difícil que pase Raoul sólo desapercibido, si sube él casi seguro que alguien les va a parar.

Cuando apaga el motor, como planeado de antemano, suena el teléfono.

– ¡Hola! – . Le sale demasiado cantarina la voz y lo sabe. No le deja empezar a hablar – . Baja al parking 2 zona Z, te espero en treinta minutos, no creo que tardes más en despistar a la gente, ¿no? Nadie sabe que venías y hace un día de perros.

– Vale. Agoney, menudo vuelo, ¿no me habías dicho que aquí hacía sol casi siempre?

Agoney se ríe del susto que adivina en la voz de Raoul.

– Raoul, no te entretengas. He reservado una habitación que lo vas a flipar.

Y lo va a flipar. Ha tirado de contactos en el hotel, de seguidores de instagram y de algún antiguo amigo para conseguir la mejor suite del mejor hotel de su pueblo. Quiere ir a casa de su familia y que conozca dónde estudiaba, a su familia, a su perrito, pero… Bueno, ya tuvieron bastante poca intimidad en la academia y su casa no es como la de ellos. No quiere que su abuela le haga preguntas incómodas y Raoul… Bueno, Raoul grita mucho.

Sale del coche y se entretiene mirando twitter mientras llega.

Cuando le ve llegar de lejos sonríe emocionado y corre hacia él. Joder, no se reconoce a sí mismo, ¡si le vio hace cuatro días! Si le dicen al Agoney escéptico de antes de entrar en la academia que iba a estar así...

Le abraza con fuerza y le huele. Le encanta cómo huele.

Raoul nunca le besa en público, pero esta vez, lo coge del cuello con fuerza y lo baja hasta su boca. Le da un pico rápido, sujetándole de la nuca y se queda mirándole un momento a los ojos, serio.

Agoney no se puede resistirse, lo coge de las dos mejillas y le come la boca rápida y vorazmente. Muerde un poco su labio inferior y luego lo absorbe, lo lame, sabiendo que tiene que ser rápido pero anticipándose a lo que viene después. Haciendo que él se anticipe también.

Raoul se separa un poco y se ríe bajito, casi tímido.

– Jo, Agoney, qué impaciente eres.

– Pasional, dicen algunos…

Y le guiña un ojo. Ojalá pudiese hacerle de todo ahora mismo. Pero ahí no puede, así que lo coge de la mano y lo lleva rápidamente al coche.

– Sube.

Arranca y sale del parking. Siente cómo Raoul le observa. 

– Agoney.

– Qué.

– ¿Sabes que llevo imaginándome todo el vuelo en avión? – Le mira de reojo mientras la barrera del parking se levanta. Tiene una sonrisa traviesa que ya reconoce perfectamente – . He estado imaginando cómo me la vas a comer. Fantaseando, diría yo. ¿Me la vas a comer, Agoney?

Traga saliva y vuelve a mirar la carretera mientras sale del parking.

– Hijo de puta. 

– Agoney, porfa. Mira, mira cómo estoy. ¡Ay, no, que vas conduciendo, no mires! Pero estoy muy duro – . De repente nota la mano de Raoul tocándole – . Y creo que tú también.

– Raoul, idiota, ¡que nos vamos a matar! ¿No te han enseñado que al conductor no se le distrae?

Raoul se ríe fuerte.

– Vale, vale, te dejo conducir tranquilo, pero que sepas que me la vas a comer en cuanto lleguemos a la habitación.

Raoul tiene la decencia de cambiar de tema, preguntarle cosas de su isla y ponerse a sacar fotos por la ventanilla.

Pero solo hasta que aparca enfrente del hotel. No le da ni tiempo a sacar la llave del contacto cuando siente otra vez la mano en su paquete y el aliento de Raoul en su cuello. 

– Eh, niño, o relajas el ritmo o no llegamos a la habitación, ¿qué te pasa hoy?

Raoul no le contesta pero le muerde un poquito en el cuello, suave, lo suficiente para notar los dientes. 

– ¿Tienes la llave?

– No, tenemos que registrarnos. 

– Qué pena.

Agoney está histérico. No sabe qué le pasa hoy al chico normalmente tirando a tímido en la cama, pero a él le está volviendo loco de ganas, y no es la mejor situación para tratar con su ex jefe…

Se registran muy rápido en la habitación. Agoney quiere enseñarle el hotel, pero sabe que habrá tiempo y ahora mismo solo necesita un poco más de ese Raoul avasallador e impaciente.

Cuando entra en la habitación apenas puede darse cuenta que de verdad le han conseguido la mejor habitación del hotel antes de notar la pared en su espalda y un rubio pegado entero a su cuerpo, abrazándole, con la nariz hundida en su cuello.

De repente, nota unas lágrimas en el cuello.

– Raoul, Raoul, mi niño, ¿qué te pasa? – Se separa para mirarle a la cara pero ve una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, a pesar de sus ojos húmedos. 

Niega con la cabeza y le besa. Primero suave, apenas un roce de labios, pero en seguida lo hace como es Raoul, como siempre besa: con toda la boca, mucha lengua y muchos dientes. Y un poco guarro, como si besarle fuese el objetivo principal de su vida y quisiese hacerlo bien.

A veces era el objetivo principal; en la academia sabían que muchas veces no iban a poder hacer mucho más, cuando el resto de la habitación estaba en silencio y ellos se despertaban juntos, besándose muriéndose de ansias.

Pero ahora Raoul sigue igual: como si pretendiese decirle todo a través de un beso.

Agoney se deja llevar por el torbellino. Siempre le han dicho que besa muy bien, siempre ha estado orgulloso de su técnica (y no solo cantando), pero con Raoul no le sale. Le sale abrir la boca, dejarse hacer y, en los breves momentos que él para, atacar su boca como si se la fuesen a robar. 

Los labios de Raoul son espectaculares. Fue lo segundo en lo que se fijó (lo primero fue el pelo). Todo el mundo dice que su sonrisa es espectacular, pero él tardó en verla porque, cuando le miraba a la boca, solo podía ver sus labios. Apetecibles. Besables. Follables. Cómo se alegra de que le deje hacerlo.

Se los muerde, los aprieta entre sus dientes y los lame, una y otra vez.

Nota su mano recorrer su espalda, suave, y cuando llega a su cadera, le empuja para juntar sus cuerpos aún más. No pueden estar más pegados pero Raoul le atrapa contra él y Agoney aprieta aún más sus brazos. Más juntos. Más.

No está preparado para cuando Raoul, sin aviso, se separa. 

Agoney se queda quieto, con una mirada de asombro y ardiente, jadeante. Muerto de deseo.

Raoul está igual; un poco rojo, la respiración agitada y los labios aún más hinchados de lo normal. Está follable.

Y cuando ese pensamiento viene a su mente, Agoney no puede pensar otra cosa. Avanza desafiante, con seguridad. Cuando se trata de volver loco a alguien, es casi tan seguro como en el escenario. 

Empuja a Raoul en el pecho, venciendo la ligera resistencia que opone al principio hasta que le tira en la cama, un poco bruscamente. No abre la boca, pero sonríe, se quita los zapatos y levanta los brazos. Todo tuyo, dice su expresión.

Agoney se quita la camiseta y los zapatos antes de agarrar los vaqueros de Raoul y ordenarle:

– Levanta el culo. 

Raoul culebrea hasta salir de los vaqueros.

– ¿Entonces, me la vas a comer, Agoney? 

Le mira, un poco sorprendido. Raoul es claro con lo que quiere, siempre. Es muy verbal y habla casi tan sucio como besa. Pero es la primera vez que tiene tanta obsesión con que le haga algo. Y le están dando un poco de ganas de trolearle y dejarle con las ganas.

Agoney está duro desde hace un rato, pero se le acaba de ocurrir una idea que le hace estar mucho más cachondo.

– Y, vamos, a ver, ¿por qué no me la comes tú?

Se queda desnudo rápidamente y levanta la camiseta a Raoul hasta que se la quita, pero la deja enganchada en sus muñecas. Sube a la cama, sobre él, y se sienta en su pecho, sujetando sus brazos arriba con una mano mientras con la otra, agarra su polla y acerca a la boca de Raoul. Estar ahí, tan cerca de esos labios que le han vuelto loco desde el primer día que los vio cantar, hace que esté a punto de explotar solo con la idea y tiene que respirar un segundo.

Le mira a los ojos, intentando leer si está incómodo. 

Y, justo en ese momento, Raoul saca la lengua y le lame. Despacio, la punta, rodeándole sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. 

– Uffff, Raoul. Cómo me pones mi niño. 

Eso le ha gustado, se lo nota en la mirada. Levanta un poco la cabeza y se lo traga, todo lo que puede. Agoney no puede resistirlo y se echa para atrás, metiéndosela un poco más, soltándole los brazos y cogiéndole suavemente de la mandíbula y el cuello para guiarle, para marcarle el ritmo que le gusta de verdad y se pierde un poco, enloquecido por su boca. Sus besos son devastadores, pero esto… Disfruta de la mejor mamada que recuerda en toda su vida, marcando el ritmo y sin dejarle apenas respirar.

Se da cuenta que Raoul se ha librado de la camiseta y le está acariciando las piernas y el culo, comiéndoselo con ganas y tiene que abrir los ojos. La imagen le pega un puñetazo en el pecho, está tan guapo y a la vez tan cerdo…

De pronto, tiene que besarlo, así que se tumba sobre él. Aplastándolo con su peso, frotándose por todas partes y notando su propio sabor en su boca. La cosa no va a durar mucho más, así que mientras lo besa, le coge la mano y le obliga a tocarle, mientras él mismo le acaricia rápido, solo pensando en que tiene a Raoul debajo de él, su piel rozándole todo el cuerpo, sus labios entre sus dientes y su polla en la mano.

Acaban los dos, no a la vez pero casi, con un chillido bastante elocuente y durante un rato, ninguno habla. 

Agoney se queda tumbado de lado, un poco incorporado, apoyado en el codo, mirando la cara de Raoul; tranquila, con los ojos cerrados, una sonrisa pequeña y los labios hinchados por los mordiscos.

– Estás muy raro hoy, ¿sabes?

Raoul abre los ojos y le mira. Se le pone la mirada un poco seria, pero se acerca a él y le da un beso suave, y después otros mil besos leves, sobre los labios, en las mejillas y en la nariz, sin dejar de acariciarle el cuello y sonreír. 

Después incorpora, se sienta a su lado, pasa la mano por su estómago aún sucio de los restos del sexo, coge un poco de papel de la mesilla, se limpia y luego le limpia a él, con cuidado.

Cuando acaba, le vuelve a acariciar la cara.

– No me pasa nada malo. Solo… solo me he dado cuenta de... Viniendo en el avión, cuando el viento hacía que diese saltos y la gente alrededor chillaba, yo no tenía miedo, pero no he podido evitar pensar que si pasaba algo, si pasaba algo de verdad, lo que más iba a lamentar es no poder seguir conociéndote. Porque… Porque cuanto más te conozco, más me gustas, más me sorprendes y más te quiero. Eso y que no me la comieses nunca más. Y con esa idea fija he bajado del avión.

Agoney no sabe qué decir. No le gusta que le digan cosas bonitas, no sabe cómo responder y siente que le están mintiendo para hacerle sentir bien. Le pasa con todo el mundo, pero cuando lo dice Raoul… 

Como no sabe qué decir, no dice nada. Le atrae a sus brazos y le besa despacio, suave. Le apoya en su cuerpo, con su brazo haciendo de almohada y le besa la sien.

Se quedan callados durante mucho, mucho tiempo, escuchando sus respiraciones, oliéndose, sintiéndose sin más. Al final, Agoney sabe qué decir.

– Te la voy a comer más veces, Raoul. Muchas, muchas más veces.


End file.
